In underground mining, the belt boot end delivers the product, such as coal, being mined to a conveyor structure arranged behind the boot end. As the boot end progresses, the conveyor structure needs to be lengthened.
In previously known structures ultimately the belt needs to be "broken" or stopped to enable structure to be added to the conveyor system.
It is the disadvantage of the above discussed conveyors that the mining operation must cease when the belt is "broken" or stopped.